


Pi and Pie

by liairene



Series: A Visitor's Guide to Highbury [24]
Category: Emma - Jane Austen, Persuasion - Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Sense and Sensibility - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/M, Pi Day, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liairene/pseuds/liairene
Summary: Pi Day has come to Highbury, and James Dashwood desperately wants to know what kind of pie is most popular among the Knit Wit's clientele.
Relationships: Anne Elliot/Frederick Wentworth, Elinor Dashwood/Edward Ferrars, Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, George Knightley/Emma Woodhouse
Series: A Visitor's Guide to Highbury [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908481
Kudos: 12





	Pi and Pie

“I don’t get it,” Will Darcy told his wife.

“What?”

“You have National Pie Day in January and then you have Pi Day in March.”

“Yeah,” Elsa replied without looking up from the chalkboard where she was making a list of the pies that the Knit Wit would have available the next day-March 14.

“And you have pie specials for both of them.”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t get it.”

Elsa put her chalk down and looked at her husband. “What’s there to get? I like pie. I like finding fun ways to draw customers in. And people seem to enjoy my different pie holidays.”

“But only one of those days is really about pie, Elsa!”

“Pi is about circles, and all of the pies that I make are circles, William.”

“And it’s one of our best sales days of the year,” Annie added as she stirred a batch of lemon curd for a lemon meringue pie. “Elsa isn’t the only one who likes it.”

“And as our accountant, surely you can appreciate the value that it adds to our business,” Elsa continued.

“Okay, fine, I’ll go along with it.”

Elsa rolled her eyes. “I don’t think that anyone was asking you to go along with it or asking you for permission. It’s just what we do. We did it before you came to Highbury.”

“We’ve done it since high school. We just get to make money for it now.”

“How many pies are you going to make?”

Elsa shrugged. “Look at the chart on my desk.”

Will hopped off the stool and strode into the cramped office that Elsa and Annie shared. He found a purple piece of paper that had PI/written on it in large purple letters that were carefully outlined with a silver marker. He chuckled knowing his wife’s tendency to doodle when she was thinking or talking on the phone.

“Cripes, this is insane,” Will gasped. “Cherry pie, lemon meringue, apple, peach pie, key lime, banoffee, pecan, French silk, chess, grasshopper, mixed berry, sweet potato, and grapefruit. And then you’re making quiche and spinach pie and three different kinds of pot pies. And you’re making meat pies. This is a lot.”

“Yeah, but we can do it,” Elsa said simply.

Annie nodded. “We did a lot of the prep ahead of time. Today and tomorrow will mostly just be putting things together.”

“If you say so,” Will sighed.

“We do say,” Elsa told her husband tapping his nose with a smile. “And we have a fair amount of experience in making it happen. Now go take care of our daughter and leave us to the pie making.”

“I hear and I obey, Great Pie Queen.” Will settled Clara on his hip and waved her chubby hand. “Clara, say bye-bye to Mama! Bye-bye, Aunt Annie! Bake hard!”

Elsa kissed her daughter’s forehead and then her husband’s lips. “I’ll see you later.”

* * *

The next day dawned sunny but chilly. At six o’clock, Annie hung the chalkboard that Elsa had worked on the day before in the window and unlocked the door. She smiled at Mary King, her assistant for the morning shift. “This is one of my favorite days of the year.”

“Really? I always thought it was more Elsa’s thing.”

Annie snorted. “I’m the one who majored in business in college. I’m the one who took AP Calculus in high school and still does math for fun. Elsa likes pi day because she likes baking and word play.”

“And finding unique ways to have fun,” Mary added.

“Oh, that’s certain. She loves finding way to have fun and add joy to life.”

“It makes working here more fun. I really like working here.”

“I’m glad.” Annie looked at the pie list and then at her employee. “What’s your favorite kind of pie, Mary?”

The redhead thought for a moment before answering. “I think it’s probably French silk. What about you?”

“Key lime,” she replied immediately. “I love limes.”

“Who makes more of the pies-you or Elsa?”

“That’s a little complicated. James and I make most of the pie dough. James puts all of the crust in the pie tins. Chris came over last night and made the pecan pies for us. Elsa does the rest of the fillings. Chris does all of the tops.”

“He does?”

“He’s weirdly really good at pie tops.”

“That’s an odd specialty.”

Annie nodded. “He gets artistic though. And he does a great job. You should see some of the stuff he did.”

“I’m sure that I will over the course of the day.”

* * *

At 9:27, James Dashwood arrived at the Knit Wit. “Yes!” he hollered as he walked in. “I’m three minutes early for my shift.”

“Did you roll out of bed two minutes ago?” Annie asked.

He gasped dramatically. “Me? Roll out of bed two minutes ago? Annabelle Eliot Wentworth, I’ll have you know that not only did I go for a five-mile run this morning but I also took a shower after that. And I drank a full cup of coffee.”

She shook her head. “I’m so proud of you, James. You’re almost an adult.”

“Thanks, Annie,” he smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. “Now, I need to make another cup of coffee before I clock in.”

“Go throw your stuff in the office. I’ll get you a cup of coffee.”

“You’re great, boss.”

“I try, James.”

* * *

When James returned from the office, there was a large red mug almost filled with coffee sitting on the counter. “I left you room for cream,” Annie told him. “I couldn’t remember how you like it.”

James grinned as he began doctoring his cup. “How is the pie selling today?”

“We’re doing well. It’s still early, so obviously some of the sweeter stuff isn’t really selling yet, but the breakfast quiches are almost up. We only have one sweet potato pie left. Most of the preorder pick-ups are scheduled for later in the day.”

“What was the most popular preorder this year?”

Annie looked at the menu again. “I’d have to check in the office to be sure, but I know that mixed berry was really popular. So was lemon meringue. Both kinds of apple pie were pretty popular.”

“I get that. Elsa’s salted caramel apple pie is to die for.”

“Is that your favorite pie?” Mary called from the kitchen where she was washing dishes.

“Oh, that’s a hard question. My favorite pie in the world is technically the pie that Elsa makes for George’s birthday, but she only makes that for his birthday and I don’t know if anyone else ever makes that pie, so I don’t know if it counts. I also really love her maple pumpkin pie.”

“But that only comes out at Thanksgiving,” Annie remarked.

“Right, and I like the strawberry rhubarb pie.”

Mary popped her head out of the kitchen. “I think that you just like pie.”

“Not as much as George does,” James replied. “I still want a wedding cake, not a wedding pie.”

“George doesn’t like cake period,” Annie told him. “And you do like cake.”

“Pie just has more flavors.”

“But you have to have a favorite,” Mary insisted.

James shrugged. “I guess it’s mixed berry. And I also like both a ham and mushroom quiche and a bacon quiche.”

“You have good taste,” Annie said.

* * *

Around eleven-thirty, George and Emma arrived. “We’re here to pick up our pre-orders,” George told Annie.

“And to get some lunch,” Emma added.

“What can we do for you?” James queried.

“I need an enormous coffee and a pork pie,” George said.

“And I want a cup of green tea and a chicken pot pie,” Emma said. “I’d also like a salad.”

“What side would you like, George?”

George’s wife answered before the man himself could. “He’d also like a salad.”

George grumbled. “We haven’t been married for six months. Yet and she’s already ordering food for me.”

“Did you want something else?” Emma asked sweetly.

He sighed. “I guess not.”

“Do you want your preorders now or when you’re ready to leave?”

“We’ll get them when we’re leaving.”

“Sounds good.”

* * *

“So Mary is taking a poll,” Annie told George when she brought the Knightleys their meals.

“About what?”

“She wants to know what pies are most popular. So she has me asking every customer what their favorite pie is.”

“And you want to know ours?” George asked

Annie nodded. “I think that I know what yours is.”

“Mixed berry with bonus cherries,” George said.

“Grapefruit meringue,” Emma answered.

“Oh, good choices.”

“We think so,” Emma replied with a smile.

“What answers have you gotten?”

“A lot of apple and cherry and mixed berry, but you’re the only one adding cherries to the mixed berry,” Annie told them. “And naturally James dithered tremendously while making his choices.”

“That boy likes pie almost as much as I do.”

* * *

Elsa arrived at noon, and Mary left. “I want to hear the final results tomorrow.”

“We’ll let you know,” Elsa told her. “We promise.”

As soon as the door shut behind Mary, James rounded on Elsa. “Alright, Pie Goddess, let me in on your secret. What is your favorite kind of pie?”

“Lemon meringue,” she answered immediately.

“You make an amazing lemon meringue,” Annie told her. “I really like it when you slip basil into it.”

Elsa smiled. “That’s my favorite.”

“Will’s too,” her business partner said. “If I’m remembering correctly?”

“You are. Will loves that one. We’re a match made in pie heaven.”

* * *

Marianne Dashwood popped in a little later. “What did YOU get?” her brother queried.

“Mom wants an apple pie. I got a cherry one for Brandon to try; I think he’d like it best. And I got a mixed berry for all of us to share.”

“I’ll be stealing from you. The other two can keep what they’ve got.”

His sister shook her head. “You’re going to steal from me? I’m taking mine back to Chicago with me when I leave tomorrow.”

“Well fortunately I can grab slices here and there while I’m at work.”

“Oh, can you?”

“I can,” he told her flatly. “I’m planning on having a bacon asparagus quiche for lunch and I’m going to take a spiced pork pie for dinner.”

“Don’t forget to eat your vegetables.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I won’t.”

* * *

Marianne left, and Erik Wentworth arrived to pick up a selection of pies for the Green Dragon. “I’ll send someone over with pizzas for you guys at some point. I’m making a couple for Elsa to take home to Will for dinner.”

“How do I get an extra pizza out of you?” James inquired.

“For whom?” Erik asked.

“For me.”

The older man sighed. “What’s in it for me?”

“My love and affection, oh and I’ll dog-sit for you when you and Annie next go out of town.”

“You just want to steal my dog.”

James shrugged. “I really like Hercule

“He is a good dog.”

“I still can’t believe that you named your dog after Hercule Poirot.”

“Yeah, well, my cat is Miss Marple,” Erik shrugged. “Have you met my wife? Annie loves Agatha Christie so much that I’ll be lucky if she doesn’t make me name our first daughter Agatha Christina or something like that.”

James laughed. “Well, it goes well, with Elsa and Will’s Lord Peter and Harriet.”

“Yeah, but they didn’t name their daughter after anyone from Sayers.”

“Yet, they only have one kid. We’ll see what they do with any future children.”

“Indeed we will.”

“Oh,” James said. “I forgot. I’m supposed to ask you what your favorite kind of pie is.”

“Oh, that’s easy. The salted caramel apple is definitely my favorite.”

“Excellent choice.”

* * *

“We need to know what Will thinks,” Annie said.

James’s face lit up. “You’re right. Elsa, can you call him?”

“Please?”

“Or we could just have him pop in so I can feed Clara myself rather than pumping and you can feed him lunch AND interrogate him at the same time.”

“I like that plan,” James beamed.

“He’ll be here in half an hour.”

* * *

Ed and Nora stopped in before Will’s appearance. Nora had spinach pie and a salad while Ed opted for a chipotle pork pie. “But here’s the real question,” James said as he took his sister’s boyfriend’s cred it card. “What is your favorite kind of pie?”

“Sweet potato,” Ed said quickly “But that’s only because the maple pumpkin pie isn’t on the menu.”

“Lemon meringue,” Nora said. “And we have a special order in for one with basil.”

“How’d you pull that off?”

“Oh, you know,” his oldest sister replied casually. “I know a guy…or a girl. I know someone who has the right connections.”

“I see. That’s wise of you.”

“So,” Ed began. “What you have learned from your research?”

“So far?” James asked. “People who I know well are more likely to like meringue pies than random customers who I ask.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Well, Elsa and Nora both love lemon meringue. Emma is all about grapefruit meringue. Annie likes key lime pie.”

“That has whipped crème on it.”

“Elsa always puts meringue on Annie’s pies.”

“So, basically I’m friends with a bunch of women who like whipped egg yolks?” Ed asked.

James shrugged. “It seems that way.”

“I think that I can live with that.”

“Oh good,” Nora remarked. “I don’t think that it’s going to change anytime soon.”

* * *

Nora and Ed were still eating when Will arrived. Elsa quickly took Clara from him and headed to the office to feed her baby in peace. That left Will with James. “So, I’m told that you have a question for me,” Will said.

“First, what do you want for lunch?”

“Spinach pie and salad,” Will replied.

“Really?”

“Really, I love my wife’s spinach pie, and salad is the only side that goes with it.”

“And what’s your favorite kind of pie?”

“My wife’s lemon meringue with basil.”

“I thought you’d be more interesting than that.”

“Nah,” Will replied. “It’s a good pie. And it’s made by a wonderful baker.”

* * *

“Was it a good pi day?” Will asked his wife as they settled into bed that night.

Elsa smiled wearily. “It was. But I don’t want to see another pie for a week or so.”

“That’s fair.”

“Thank you,” she yawned.

“Did you determine the most popular pie?”

“It’s mixed berry-except among our friends.”

‘That is because our friends have better taste than the average human.”

“You’re just saying that to make me feel good about myself.”

Will leaned close to Elsa’s ear. “Is it working?”

She swatted him. “You’re absurd.”

“That’s why you love me.”

She kissed his cheek. “I think that I love you in spite of it.”

“And pie? Do you love it?”

“I love pie and pi, Will. But I love you more.”

“Good girl, you know which side your bread is buttered on.”

Elsa sighed. “Shit, I have to bake a ton of bread tomorrow.”

“At least it’s not pie?”

* * *

The end...for now...


End file.
